Something Stupid
by Nayru A
Summary: Realmente es algo estúpido enamorarte del mejor amigo de tu hermano... ¿O no? ¿Y si a eso le sumas que es tu pareja en tu fiesta de quince años? Trauma total... Realmente una historia muy estúpida xD Songfic Un año en Felicidades a mi! xD


Hola a todos de nuevo! Sigo enfadando, mientras la neurona tenga ideas esta escritora tendra trabajo para rato xD! (Soy rara, me gusta lo raro, asi que hay locura para rato!!!!) Pero aqui estoy, festejando mi año en con este songfic muy estúpido xD

La letra esta en cursivas, y la tarducción entre paréntesis.

Espero que les guste.

-----

Something Stupid - Algo Estúpido

-----

_I know I stand in line (Sé que me quedo en la palabra)  
Until you think you have the time (Hasta que pienses que tienes el tiempo)  
To spend an evening with me (De pasar una tarde conmigo)_

Cuanto había añorado su fiesta de 15 años al estilo occidental, con vestido rosa y su respectibo chambelán. Pero es que Suzie Wong era una romántica consolidada, con sus novelas romanticas en sus cajones, su musica de autores y sus ilusiones del principe azul que algun día la tomaría en brazos diciendole cuanto la amaba.

Si, esta es una historia sobre Suzie Wong, con sus casi 15 años encima.

_And if we go some place to dance (Y si nos vamos a bailar a algun lado)  
I know that there's a chance (Yo se que hay una oportunidad)  
You won't be leaving with me (Tu no vas a estar yéndote conmigo)_

Su principe azul lo consideraba mas cerca de lo que pensaba, incluso lo conocía, y ella creía que algun día se daría cuenta. Lo había admirado en secreto, desde que se dio cuenta de lo que era el amor, desde que muchas veces llegaba en su auxilio cuando la molestaban o cuando estaba en peligro. Incluso le había enseñado a jugar cartas digimon y segun ella, era mejor que le explicara él que Rika (la pelirroja le daba tacticas y estrategias, no era muy sencillo entenderla). Pero el era listo, tierno, simpatico, algo tímido, pero con ella siempre se comportaba muy sencillo.

_Then afterwards we drop into (Entonces después nos dejamos caer)  
A quiet little place (A un pequeño lugar tranquilo)  
And have a drink or two (Y nos tomamos un trago o dos)_

Como toda adolescente, construía sus ilusiones de color rosa, soñando con un día de campo al aire libre, jugando en el pasto y correteando mariposas, junto a el, riendose y besandose como enamorados y diciendose cosas tontas como "_bomboncito_", "_cariño_", "_cielo_" y otras.

Si Rika se enteraba de que ella pensaba esas cosas, la pelirroja le hubiera hecho cara de asco y diciendo algo parecido o relacionado con la estupidez.

Pero para Suzie el amor no era estupidez, era algo mas serio y profundo, algo que la hacía derretirse con una mirada o un roce accidental, o con una sola palabra.

Tendría que buscarse otro principe azul, eso era demasiado claro, aunque también quería que el la dejara de ver como la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.

_  
And then I go and spoil it all (Y entonces yo me voy y hecho a perder todo)  
By saying somethin' stupid like (Diciendo algo estúpido como)  
I love you (Te amo)_

_  
_Por ahora se conformaba con saber que sería su chambelán. Su hermano Henry le había pedido el favor, y como amigo había aceptado, para alegría de la futura quinceañera.

En la prueba del vestido solamente se imaginaba bailando junto a el, dandole una de sus mejores sonrisas y diciendose cosas tontas y melosas mutuamente.

- Ay... como te amo... Ay! - Suzie sintió un piquete.

- Deja de mecerte, se que estas emocionada, pero no es para tanto...

- Es que tu no sabes Rika...

- Deverías saber que los hombres son una basura... Si lo sabre yo...

Esa prueba del vestido había sido en la mansión Nonaka, ya que la madre y la abuela de Rika tenían una tienda de modas, y como la pelirroja se había rehusado rotundamente a ser modelo mejor se dedicaba a atender la tienda, aunque no le gustaba coser y a veces de tanta furia se pinchaba los dedos o pinchaba a los demas con las agujas o alfileres.

- Me volviste a pinchar!!!

- Pues no te muevas tanto!!!

- Es que estoy emocionada, tan solo imaginarme bailando en la pista, con el vestido y peinado, con el hombre de mis sueños... pelliscame porque no me lo creo - la pelirroja la pelliscó - auch! Era un decir!

- No sabía que te gustaba Bakato

- Es Takato - la chica se sonrojó notablemente - pero el esta con Juri-san... solo accedió a ser el chambelán porque Henry es su mejor amigo...

- Ya cortaron - mencionó la pelirroja secamente - el Bakato y la loca cortaron hace dos semanas, lo se de muy buena fuente... - la pelirroja se pinchó con una aguja, recordando la extorción que le hizo a Hirokazu para que le dijera donde estaba Akiyama - al parecer la loca fue descubierta en pleno ligue con Akiyama... por eso te digo que los hombres son una basura...

_I can see it in your eyes (Puedo verlo en tus ojos)  
You still despise the same old lines (Tu aun desprecias las mismas viejas palabras)  
You heard the night before (Que has oído la noche anterior)_

_And though it's just a line to you (Y pensaste que es solo un verso para ti)  
For me it's true (Para mi es verdadero)  
We've never seemed so right before (Nosotros nunca hemos estado tan bien antes)_

Eso ultimo lo dijo con furia notable, con tanta que se pincho tanto a ella como a Suzie varias veces. Pero la chica estaba feliz, no era que Juri no fuera su amiga, de hecho sintió algo de culpa por ella pero a la vez no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de poder estar bailando con su principe en un dia especial.

Hasta que el día especial llegó.

Bajó por la escalinata, con su vestido de razo rosa con leves encajes, su cabello envuelto en un elegante moño, con algunos flequillos cayendole en la cara. Cuando Henry, vestido de lino negro, la miró se quedó boquiabierto, sin poder creer que aquella pequeña que lloraba en el digimundo y que le ponía vestidos a Terriermon fuera ya una jovencita hecha y derecha. Rika sonreía complacida de su creación, murmurandole algo a Takato parecido a "A ella si le queda bien el rosa", y al ver que el castaño no hacía mas que verla sonriente, lo empujó para que hiciera su trabajo como chambelán. Ella lo vió avanzar hacia la quinceañera, que sonreía como soñadora.

- "Estupida... - pensó la pelirroja - pero disfruta tu noche..."

_I practice everyday (Lo practico todos los días)  
To find some clever lines to say (Para encontrar algunas palabras inteligentes que decir)  
To make the meaning come true (Para hacer que su significado se realice)_

Pero Suzie ya estaba en otro mundo desde que miró al castaño acercarse a ella, vestido en su elegante traje negro y sin sus tradicionales lentes en la cabeza, ofreciendole su brazo cortesmente para iniciar el baile.

Cuando comenzó el vals, pareciera que la quinceañera se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro. No era como en los ensayos, donde su fantasía era interrumpida por las instrucciones de Rika y Henry, que les decían los pasos (mas bien Henry chantajeo a la pelirroja para que dieran el ejemplo). Y en esos momentos su fantasía era toda una realidad, vestida como una princesa de cuentos de hacas, bailando con su principe azul.

_But then I think I'll wait (Pero entonces pienso que esperaré)  
Until the evening gets late (Hasta que la tarde pase)  
And I'm alone with you (Y esté solo contigo)_

Su fantasía fue interrumpida por su padre, quien cortesmente pidió bailar con ella. Luego siguió su hermano, tecnicamente bailó hasta con el señor Yamaki, pasando incluso por Hirokazu y Kenta. Luego paró por la sesión de fotos. Primero las tradicionales donde salía con su familia, luego una con cada uno de sus hermanos, y por fin una con el chambelán.

Sintió derretirse cuando el castaño la tomó de la cintura. Se sentía como una tonta, era tan facil decirle todo lo que sentía, pero tan dificil porque no quería llevarse una desilución. Pero lo sentía tan cerca, tanto que le llegaba el perfume que estaba usando.

_The time is right (El momento es el adecuado)  
Your perfume fills my head (Tu perfume llena mi cabeza)  
The stars get red (Las estrellas estan rojas)_

_And oh, the night's so blue (Y oh, la noche es tan azul)_

La noche era perfecta, con las estrellas brillando y el cielo nocturno estaba despejado, para la chica era perfecto. Después de las fotos vio como el castaño se perdia entre la gente, pero salió tras el. Era demasiado dificil moverse entre la multitud, pero logro encontrarlo, ya que distinguió la silueta de la pelirroja en su vestido lila (Suzie logro chantajearla para que se pusiera el vestido), placticando con Rika y su hermano Henry. Le hizo una seña a la pelirroja para que se acercara.

- Pasa algo Rika? - preguntó Henry.

- Ahorita regreso chicos, si ven al estúpido de Akiyama diganle que disfrute la fiesta, porque sera la ultima que podra disfrutar en su vida...

Una vez que las dos se perdieron de su vista, Suzie pudo mostrarse impaciente, pero al ver la cara de la pelirroja con la mirada de "si no te calmas entonces te calmo" se relajó un poco.

- Voy a decirselo - le mencionó a la pelirroja - y necesito que distraigas a mi hermano...

- Esta bien... no te preocupes... pero no quiero que hagas una locura... ¿Esta claro?

- Mas claro que el agua... te conozco asi que no me arriesgo...

_And then I go and spoil it all (Y luego voy y lo hecho todo a perder)  
By saying somethin' stupid like (Diciendo algo estúpido como)  
I love you (Te amo)_

Cuando ambas regresaron, la pelirroja sacó el pretexto de que vió a Ryo en la entrada y que no quería ir sola a darle una paliza porque necesitaba testigos de su obra. Takato se ofreció pero ella ya se había alejado con Henry tomado del brazo. El castaño la miró entonces, sonriendo como siempre mientras ella intentaba articular palabra alguna. Tantas veces ella había ensayado esa escena donde le diría y el respondería, y tal vez luego se reirían un rato como tontos y luego pasarían a besarse en los labios, luego el la tomaría en brazos haciendola girar y girar, riendose en la situación, como en las telenovelas.

- "Rika tiene razón... - pensó ella - creo que tengo que dejar de leer esas cosas romanticas..."

- ¿Y que tal la fiesta? - preguntó el castaño, sacandoconversación.

- Mientras esten todas las personas que quiero no me hubiera importado si hubiera o no tenido fiesta...

- Me alegro por ti...

- Yo... - Suzie se puso nerviosa, pero ya no podía dar un paso hacia atras - yo te quiero...

_The time is right (El momento es el adecuado)  
Your perfume fills my head (Tu perfume llena mi cabeza)  
The stars get red (Las estrellas estan rojas)  
And oh, the night's so blue (Y oh, la noche es tan azul)_

Y lo abrazo, aun sin ver su reacción lo abrazo fuertemente, sin esperar nada a cambio, dandole todo su cariño. No esperaba nada d el, tal vez solo un dulce rechazo, pero su corazón no estaba preparado aun para lo siguiente.

Le estaba devolviendo el abrazo!

EL le estaba devolviendo el abrazo!

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar aun mas fuerte sin poder asimilar la situacion. Para pasar desapercibidos el comenzó a mecerla, como si estubieran bailando lentamente.

- Yo no te quiero Suzie... - la pequeña se quedó quieta, con los ojos abiertos como platos - Yo te amo...

La besó tiernamente. La joven Wong estaba por fin en las nubes, con su principe azul.

_And then I go and spoit it all (Y luego voy y lo hecho a perder todo)_

_by saying somethin' stupid like (Diciendo algo estupido como)_

_I love you (Te amo)_

- Yiuk! No hagan eso frente a los demas! - era Rika, que interrumpió estrepitosamente, ganandose una fulminante mirada de la joven Wong - Es asqueroso! Vayanse a un armario o algo!

- Dime de uno de los que conoces y con gusto ire - dijo la ya no tan pequeña quinceañera - o le pregunto a Ryo, al caso es lo mismo..

- Hablando de eso creo que lo vi - mencionó Takato, viendo como la furia se hacía presente en su amiga pelirroja - con Kazu y Kenta...

- Vamos Henry... necesito testigos para la masacre... - miró a Suzie - cria cuervos y te sacaran los ojos... ya era hora de que aprendieras... - se retiró, jalando a Henry del brazo como si fuera una marioneta.

- Hemos vuelto a estar solos - le dijo el castaño a Suzie - ¿Seguimos bailando?

- Claro!

- Aunque la musica no era calmada comenzaron a moverse asi, a pasos tranquilos y sin prisas. Tenían toda la noche.

- _Te amo.._

Al otro lado del salón la pelirroja intentaba asesinar a un castaño, que corrío hasta entrar al baño de los hombres. Muy ingenuo al pensar que ella no entraría ahi. Henry tuvo que entrar para evitar una masacre.

- Lo castro! Te juro que lo castro!

- ¿Pero que te hizo? - preguntó Henry, con inocencia.

- No jures en vano mi reina! Yo _te amo_! - le gritaba Ryo a la pelirroja.

- Y yo soy hija de una modelo! Ya sal de ahi cobarde!

Pero suzie y Takato estaban ajenos a esa situación. El joven le contó la manera en que se enamoro, en la que evitaba pensar en la hermanita de su mejor amigo como otra cosa.

- No digas nada porque entonces desearé haber sido hija unica...

- _Te amo..._

- Yo tambien _te amo..._

Seguian ajenos a los demas, a la musica de la fiesta, a la demas gente, y por supuesto a la guerra que estaba estallando en los baños, besandose lentamente y diciendose "cursilerías" constantemente.

- _Te amo..._

_----------_

I'm finish!!! Termine!!! Feliz Aniversario a mi!!! Un año ya escribiendo en fanfiction!!! Soy feliz!!! La canción esta en letras cursivas, es la de "Something Stupid" de Robbie Williams y Nicole Kidman, yo solo la use para fines de entretenimiento, asi que no me demanden!!! En fin, dejenme un review con su opinión, se aeptan criticas constructivas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, bishounens, todo menos cadenitas y virus xD

Dejaré para el año que entra el Side Story de Ryo y Rika, con la misma canción xD (no es cierto, sera... cuando tenga tiempo xD)

Ahi nos leemos en alguna continuación de fic.

Nayru.


End file.
